Invisible
by Andiwilltrytofixyou
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado para Lily Evans, ¿En qué sentido? Extraña esos tiempos en que Potter le invitaba a salir, le pedía matrimonio o ser la madre de sus treinta hijos a gritos en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lo extraña, y no está segura si sea bueno o malo. ONESHOT. Basado en la canción "Invisible" de Taylor Swift.


_**Nada**__ de esto me pertenece, ni la inteligente Lily, ni el apuesto y Casanova de James. Supongo que los merodeadores tampoco, y bueno, todo eso, nada es mio. Lo único que es mío, es la idea. Y ni siquiera las letras en cursiva son mías, esas son frases de __**Invisible, de Taylor Swift**__._

_Las cosas han cambiado para Lily Evans, ¿En qué sentido? Extraña esos tiempos en que Potter le invitaba a salir, le pedía matrimonio o ser la madre de sus treinta hijos a gritos en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Lo extraña, y no está segura si sea bueno o malo. ONESHOT._

_Ella no puede ver la forma en que tus ojos se encienden cuando sonríes_

Lily bufó a medida de que vió al mujeriego de James Potter caminar de la mano con la putita del mes. Esta vez se llamaba Darla, Karla, algo así, aquello no importaba.

-Se ve feliz, ¿Eh?.-le dijo Remus, quién se sentó a su lado con la redacción de Pociones a la mitad. La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza.

-Ella no lo quiere.

-¿Que te metes tu en eso? Supongo que _Jimmy_ hace lo que se le da la gana.

Evans se encogió de hombros, sin querer contestar. Lupin llevaba razón, ¿Qué se entrometía ella en eso? Problema del muchacho si salía lastimado. Todo el mundo sabía que su enemistad se había acabado, sobretodo luego del incidente de Severus. A las semanas después la chica se le acercó, sin saber qué decirle. Quedaron como amigos, nada especial, aunque el donjuán no quiso perder la oportunidad de invitarla a salir, nuevamente.

Hace cosa de un año que ya no lo hacía.

Su amistad, con el tiempo, se había ido fortaleciendo. Ella le ayudaba en pociones, él le ayudaba en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ella le platicaba sobre hechizos e historia, él sobre Quidditch la mayor parte del tiempo. Era una amistad basada en… ¿lo mejor que te puede dar uno al otro? Algo así.

Y la mejor parte era que James había cesado de intentar invitarla a salir.

O al menos eso creía ella.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Movió su pluma en contra el pergamino, aunque esta no llevaba tinta. Miraba atentamente a la pareja un poco más allá en la sala Común. Él le estaba contando una historia acerca del Quidditch, o al menos eso parecía, ya que esas mímicas eran propias de aquellas historias. La muchacha en cuestión no parecía muy entusiasmada con ello. James terminó su relato con una gran sonrisa dirigida a ella. Ella se miraba las uñas.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo se veía James cuando sonreía. Se veía... bien.

Lily volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

_Ella nunca te querrá como yo busco quererte_

-¡Evans!

El grito del chico la detuvo. Le hizo señas a Alice para que se adelantara de camino al Gran Comedor y se dio vuelta para hacerle frente a James. El castaño venía sudado y con la ropa de entrenamiento. Con su escoba en mano.

Lily le sonrió.

-¡Potter!.-le contestó en forma de broma, él le sonrió de vuelta.

-Buena esa.

-¿A qué se debe el honor de que necesites de mi compañía?.-tomó con más fuerzas su libro de Historia de la Magia y le miró con una ceja alzada.

-Pues... no sé, quería hablar un rato contigo.

-Oh, eso es nuevo.-exclamó sorprendida. Miró al piso y ambos caminaron en dirección al Gran Comedor, en silencio y más lento de lo normal-, ¿Cómo van las cosas con...?.-no pudo terminar la pregunta, no sabía su nombre.

-¿Karla?.-Lily asintió-... oh-la expresión del muchacho cambió-, ¿podemos hablar luego de eso?

-¿Un mal asunto?

-Tan solo digamos que no me agradaría que se acabara.

-¿Algo te hace pensar que eso podría ocurrir?

-Ella no parece estar... conforme, o entretenida, no sé. Me gusta y a ella no, y eso es nuevo.

Lily frunció el entrecejo. Sabía que debía estar preocupada por su amigo, pero era algo más. Algo que hacía que su corazón latiera más lento y que el hecho de que eso ocurriera le doliera.

-¿Abrazo?.-la muchacha abrió los brazos en señal amistosa.

-Estoy sudado.

-Oh vamos.-la muchacha, sin saber muy bien por qué, se le lanzó encima-, lo necesitas.

James la rodeó con sus brazos y la acunó entre ellos. Si bien parecía que él la abrazaba a ella, era claro que para el muchacho aquello había sido reconfortarte.

-Te quiero.-susurró Lily, casi sin advertirlo. Cuando lo dijo abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó ligeramente. James la soltó levemente y le sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero, pequitas.

-¡Hey! tampoco tengo tantas.

James rió.

Lily se estremeció.

_Si tan solo me conocieras, podríamos dejar de ser invisibles, ser un hermoso milagro _

Rose llegó moviendo las alas con elegancia hasta la pelirroja. Estaba sentada bajo la misma sombra del mismo árbol en el que había sucedido el incidente de Severus. La verdad es que no se esperaba la respuesta de Petunia tan pronta. Realmente, no esperaba que su hermana le respondiera.

Acarició con ternura la cabeza de su lechuza y sacó la carta que llevaba en su pata. De pronto, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y se debatía entre abrirla o no, sabía que quizá no fuera del todo agradable, pero qué rayos, ella era Lilian Evans, la muchacha que se juraba indestructible ante toneladas de libros capaces de hacer temblar hasta a los más fuertes... aunque aquello no tenía nada de académico, y ella lo sabía.

Tragó saliva e ideó cincuenta y tres formas de obviar la carta y nunca abrirla.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros, después de todo, no podía ser tan malo.

_¿Verdad?_

_Lilian: _

_No sé por qué te esfuerzas en mandarme tantas cartas, podrías dejar de hacerlo, ya no tengo lugar en donde arrumbarlas y he comenzado a prenderles fuego, ya sabes, las noches son heladas aquí._

_No me interesan tus clases, ni las cosas que hacen los de tu especie. Tan solo quiero que sepas que me casaré dentro de unos meses, mamá insistió en que la boda se atrasara lo suficiente para que pudieras venir._

_No sé donde tiene la cabeza._

_Ya no queda nada del "hermanitas", ¿entendiste? Tú decidiste hacer tu vida, yo ya hice la mía. Podrías comenzar por conseguirte un novio, o algo así, no te haría mal. Además, no tengo a fenómenos en mi agenda, no hablo con ellos, y sí, te considero uno de ellos._

Te quiero, ¿vale? Pero no cuenta, no esta vez.

_Sin otro particular, _

_Petunia._

No sabía qué era lo que más le dolía en aquel momento. Si el contenido de la carta, o que la misma estuviera escrita a máquina, como si a su hermana no le importara en lo absoluto hacerlo por sí misma.

Sintió como una lágrima caía por su rostro, y luego otra y otra. Comenzó llorando porque extrañaba casa, porque quería a su hermana cerca y ella no la quería de la misma forma. Terminó llorando por la situación de los perros abandonados en las calles de todo el mundo y porque James Potter andaba detrás de una perra que no le tomaba en cuenta.

La lechuza, al ver sus lágrimas, abrió vuelo en el cielo. Lily continuó llorando, sin saber muy bien el porqué. Estaba sensible, el estrés que representaban los exámenes estaban cada vez más cerca, su hermana no le quería ni James Potter tampoco.

Escondió su rostro y se abrazó las rodillas. Al menos en las cercanías del Lago no había nadie y no le molestarían.

Se sentía inútil, no hacía nada bien y las cosas últimamente no estaban del todo fáciles. Alice se le había distanciado sin motivo aparente y Remus no estaba disponible para hablar sobre ello, era el período de la Luna Llena. Estaba sola, quizá en muchos sentidos literales y eso no le ayudaba en la situación.

-¿Lily?.-La muchacha dejó de llorar en cuanto escuchó su nombre. La voz que lo pronunciaba era inconfundible-, ¿Qué haces tan cerca del bosque? Es peligros... oh

James se le acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Con delicadeza le limpió las lágrimas del rostro con su capa y luego observó sus ojos verdes, estaban hinchados por el llanto. Una mueca atravesó el rostro del muchacho.

-¿Qué va mal?

-Nada.

-¡Hey! No digas nada, quizá no sea muy inteligente como tu, pero tonto no soy. Algo te pasa.-James le sonrió ligeramente y Lily le devolvió la sonrisa, quebrada.

Ella se miró las manos.

-Mi hermana... ya sabes, soy hija de muggles y ella... ella es mi hermana mayor, y nunca ha aceptado que yo venga aquí y haga cosas de... magos, ya sabes, me llama fenómeno y eso duele... aunque no es eso, sino que ella no está aquí, son los celos, sí, pero... ella no quiere saber nada de mi e insiste en llamarme fenómeno...

-Eres el fenómeno más lindo que he visto.-le interrumpió. Lily se calló de golpe.

-¿Cómo?

Levantó la vista, confundida. Sorprendida se encontró con un James sonrojado.

-Lily... eres el fenómeno más lindo que he visto, la mejor bruja que conozco y yo...

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

-Cállate, tienes novia.

James soltó una risotada y la chica le miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Karla? Ella no es nada, ¡Nada! Remus me dijo que dejara de insistir y quizá buscara algo más para poder olvidarte y que quizá te fijarías en mí...

-Pero tu dijiste que te gustaba... y ella no de ti...

El chico tomó aire.

-Me refería a ti, siempre me refiero a ti, incluso cuando estaba con ella, me gustaba pensar que eras tú, pero entiendo que tu no me quieras a mí, ya me lo has dejado claro antes, y, está bien, lo entiendo, en tu cabeza rondan otras cosas, pero realmente me gustaría intentarlo contigo, o al menos, déjame intentarlo, ¿Si? No garantizo nada y yo... Lily, ¿Te gustaría ir la próxima salida a Hogsmeade conmigo?

Lily sonrió abiertamente durante un par de segundos. James Potter le miró con ambas cejas alzadas, indeciso. Se las había jugado todas, y las había cantado alto y claro. No tenía nada que perder y todo que ganar.

Lily no le dio más tiempo para pensar.

Se le lanzó encima.

Se lo comió a besos.

Y unos seis metros más allá, escondido entre unos arbustos y mirando la escena se encontraba Peter, entregándole cinco galleones a Sirius a regañadientes.

_Y nosotros podríamos ser un hermoso milagro_

**Hey! Hola! Este es mi primer fic del mundo de Harry Potter que subo por aquí, y, ¿Por qué no hacerlo de mi segunda pareja favorita?**

**Espero sus reviews, sus críticas y sus opiniones, por favor, ¡Son muy importantes! **


End file.
